


Afterwards

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-11
Updated: 2003-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alternate Lives of Death Eaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

"Well," said Nessa Rookwood, in a voice slightly accented after seven years at Durmstrang, "from what Dad says, it seemed to be all secret sinister meetings and death-defying escapades." She smirked. "I think he just likes alliteration."

"Then, maybe. Not now." Draco replied.

"Obviously. He's always moaning about how it's not like the old times any more, now that Lord Voldemort's finally in charge, how no one's tried to kill him in years, and all the meetings are parties. Not that he's really complaining," she hastened to add. Even in her own house, you could never tell who was listening.


End file.
